Conventional technology now includes so-called smart thermostats that implement software algorithms to reduce overall energy consumption (e.g., natural gas, oil, electricity, etc.) in a respective household.
One type of conventional smart thermostat monitors temperature settings inputted by a respective user in a household. For example, the user of the conventional smart thermostat is able to manually control the respective temperature setting of the thermostat up or down depending upon whether the user wants the temperature in the house to be warmer or colder. The conventional smart thermostat keeps track of the different settings.
Based on different temperatures selected over a time span, such as a week or a month, the smart thermostats detects a behavior of the respective user controlling the thermostat. In accordance with the detected behavior, the smart thermostat automatically produces a corresponding control schedule to control a respective temperature in house. Subsequent to generating a respective control schedule or modifying a control schedule, the smart thermostat automatically implements the control schedule to control future temperature settings in the household.
Thus, in accordance with conventional smart thermostats, detection of past temperature setting events provides a basis for the conventional smart controller to control future temperature settings in the respective house.